i really don't know
by Da Squeakz
Summary: [Complete] Yami has a decision to make. Let a friend die, or give up dueling? First fic, flame away if you want.
1. Default Chapter

First fic, going to have some fun with this one. Flame me if you want, I could always use a good laugh. Do not ask me about a quote I make later on. I forget where I heard it. On with the story.  
  
()()()()()  
  
Yami was alone in the Game Shop. He did not mind it, though. He enjoyed being alone, giving him time to think. He spent part of his time trying to remember his past, some of it inventing strategies around his deck, but mostly about his feelings for Tea. He could not understand why she occupied his mind so much. He remembered asking Yugi about it.  
  
"Perhaps you're in love, Yami," he had said.  
  
"Love?"  
  
Love. Giving somebody the ability to hurt you but trusting them not to. Joey loved his sister, but for him it was doing anything no matter what it cost him. Yugi and Yami loved to duel, but how could a card game hurt you? The whole concept was puzzling Yami until he realized there was a boy in the shop.  
  
"Oh, may I help you?" Yami asked.  
  
"Not really. A man outside told me to give you this," the boy said, handing him an envelope.  
  
"Thank you, I guess," Yami said as the boy turned and left.  
  
Yami put the envelope down on the counter and opened it. Inside were a Duel Monsters card and a note. The note read: Hello Yami. Meet me at the Warehouse by Pier 41 tomorrow at noon, or someone dies. Yami then flipped the card over.  
  
"Magician of Faith," he whispered to himself, "Tea!"  
  
()()()()()  
  
That's it so far. Kinda short, but it does not really matter, does it? 


	2. Painful Choice

Forgot a disclaimer before. But what's the point? You know I don't own anything besides, well, nothing.  
  
Poofball and a half: you might like this. Oh yeah, and I like your story where Shadi gets duct taped to the wall.  
  
On with the story.  
  
()()()()()  
  
Yami looked around at the place he was in. Whoever sent him that note picked the most rundown place for miles. The "wooden" planks that made up the pier were rotted all the way through. He looked around and noticed a building. All the windows were broken and the walls were covered in graffiti.  
  
'Well, since they aren't out here, they're probably inside that building,' he thought to himself.  
  
Yami walked over to the building and went inside.  
  
"So you showed up after all," a voice on the other side of the building said.  
  
"Who are you?" Yami asked.  
  
"Ghost," the person said as he walked into view.  
  
"Well what do you want? And where's Tea?" Yami asked.  
  
"If by Tea you mean the girl that wouldn't shut up about how her friends were going to come help her, she's unconscious in that office over there," Ghost said, pointing to a room off to his right.  
  
"And why did you take her?" Yami asked.  
  
"So many questions Yami. Why don't you use your mind to think things out and answer them your self?" Ghost taunted.  
  
"Answer this question and I won't ask anymore," Yami said.  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"What do you want from me?" Yami asked.  
  
"Your deck. If you beat me in a duel, I give Tea back to you and you can leave," Ghost explained.  
  
"And if I lose?"  
  
"You already agreed to asking no more questions, so why not duel and find out?" Ghost replied.  
  
"Fine. We play by Battle City rules," Yami said.  
  
"All right then. Let's begin," Ghost said, pulling out a duel disk and inserting his deck into it.  
  
Yami did the same and the duel began.  
  
Yami: 4000 Ghost: 4000  
  
Ghost drew his hand and then drew one card from his deck.  
  
"I place one card face-down in defense position, and two cards in my magic/trap zone. Your turn," Ghost said as the brown back of three cards materialized in the field.  
  
Yami drew his hand and his next card.  
  
"I place Gazelle the Mythical King of Beasts on the field in attack mode and equip it with the magic card Horn of the Unicorn. Gazelle, attack his face-down card," Yami commanded.  
  
The card flipped up to reveal a Wall of Illusion. The wall was shattered and Ghost just smiled.  
  
"I destroyed your wall and your laughing. Explain yourself," Yami said.  
  
"Whenever a monster attacks my wall of Illusion, it is returned to its owners hand," Ghost said as Gazelle disappeared.  
  
'Now I'm open to a direct attack,' Yami thought.  
  
"My turn," Ghost said, "I play the Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode and activate the card Robbin' Goblin. Skilled Dark Magician, attack Yami's life points directly."  
  
The monster did as it was commanded and attacked Yami.  
  
Ghost: 4000 Yami: 2100  
  
"And because of Robbin Goblin, I can send one card from your hand to the graveyard," Ghost said, randomly choosing a card and destroying it.  
  
"My turn now. I draw and activate Swords of Revealing Light, freezing you for three turns. And now I place Gazelle back on the field in attack mode," Yami said.  
  
"Wrong. I activate my other face down card, trap hole. Gazelle is destroyed," Ghost said.  
  
"Fine. I end my turn now."  
  
"I place one card face down in my magic/trap zone and end my turn," Ghost said.  
  
"Fine. I place Beta the Magnet Warrior in Attack mode and end my turn," Yami said.  
  
"Too scared to attack? Fine. I draw and activate my face down card, Fissure. Your Beta is destroyed. However, since you still have Swords of Revealing Light in play, I can't attack you, yet. Your move Yami," Ghost said.  
  
"Fine. I place one card face down in defense mode and activate the magid card, Card Destruction. It forces both players to discard their entire hands to the graveyard," Yami said, placing his cards in his own graveyard.  
  
"I know what that card does, I happen to have one," Ghost said as he discarded his hand.  
  
"And now I place one card in my magic/trap zone and end my turn," Yami said.  
  
"Alright, I activate Secret Barrel to inflict 1800 points of direct damage to your life points. I then place three cards face down in my magic/trap zone and place Neo Bug face up in attack mode. I end my turn by activating Skilled Dark Magician's effect and special my Dark Magician from my graveyard onto the field in attack mode as well. You turn," Ghost said, smiling because this duel was going his way and because thw Swords of Revealing Light card was now destroyed.  
  
"Alright, I tribute my face down card to place Summoned Skull. My Summoned Skull attacks your Neo Bug and destroys it," Yami said.  
  
Ghost: 3200 Yami: 300  
  
"Alright, my turn. One card in defense mode and I activate Hidden Book of Spell, which lets me return two magic cards from my graveyard to my deck. I now end my turn," Ghost said.  
  
"Fine. I play Monster Reborn and place Beta the Magnet Warrior in attack mode and attack your face down card," Yami said.  
  
"Bravo Yami. You have attacked my second Wall of Illusion. Beta is returned to your hand and you lose 150 life points," Ghost said, his usual air of calmness seeming to change.  
  
Ghost: 3200 Yami: 150  
  
"My turn. I activate Monster Reborn and revive Neo Bug. I then Tribute Neo Bug and Wall of Illusion to summon a second Dark Magician to the field. Now, my first Dark Magician attacks your Summoned Skull, sending them both to the graveyard," Ghost said.  
  
"Worng, I activate the trap card, Mirror force, destroying your dark Magicians," Yami said.  
  
"If it was only that simple. I activate Seven Tools of the Bandit and destroy your Mirror Force at the cost of 1000 life points," Ghost said.  
  
Ghost: 2200 Yami: 150  
  
"And now my Dark Magician and your Summoned Skull are sent to the graveyard, and you are wide open for attack by my second Dark Magician. Dark Magician, attack Yami's life points directly," Ghost said, smiling as he watched Yami's life points drop to zero.  
  
"You lost Yami. Now you have a choice. You give me your whole deck and stop dueling, or I kill Tea," Ghost said, pulling out a knife from behind him.  
  
"I never agreed to that," Yami said.  
  
"You agreed to my terms before the duel. Those were them. Take your time Yami. You don't want to end up regretting your decision," Ghost said as he took off his Duel Disk and waited. 


	3. Decisions

I only waited 7 months to update this. Heh heh.

* * *

"So make your choice Yami. Will she die, or do you surrender forever?"

It was at this point that Yami waged a war with himself. He knew that he would be utterly useless if he couldn't duel, but he didn't want to lose a friend. He spent the next 10 minutes playing the pros and cons against each other. He then looked at Ghost. "I have made my decision."

Ghost raised an eyebrow, "Oh? So soon? Well then tell me, what is it?"

"It's quite simple really. You get a one-way trip to the Shadow Realm."

"Don't make me laugh Yami. That place really isn't that bad. I would know. You only sent me there 3000 (or however many years ago Yami was the pharaoh dude) years ago."

"So then how are you here now?" Yami asked.

"This place is not reality. We are currently inside your mind. However, anything that occurs here happens in the outside world. Thus is the power of the Centennial Dagger. Even in the Shadow Realm, I can project myself into other people's minds, much like I've done here. I am also inside that girl's mind, waiting to see if she dies or not. However, this is the only time I will enter your mind, or that of anybody else, because after this, I will finally give my soul up entirely to the shadows. How they hunger for you Yami. Sadly, I will not be the one to feed you to them. It seems that you have now chosen to let her die because you will not give up your deck. Would you like to say goodbye to your friend?" Ghost said.

"She won't die Ghost. Or at least, not now, not because of me," Yami said, taking his deck out the duel disk.

"So you give up dueling, here and now?"

"Yes."

Ghost smiled and took the cards. "You chose correctly Yami. She goes free. And I have something else for you."

"And what is that?"

"I believe these are yours," Ghost said, handing back Yami's deck as well as his own.

"I don't understand." Yami said, taking the cards, "You said I would have t give up dueling."

"Oh, so you don't want the cards. Yami. This was a test. I know this is going to sound like something that crazy girl would say, but friends are worth something. Sure, they might annoy you to no end sometimes, but they will still be there for you. Keep that in mind for the future." Ghost said as he turned and began walking away.

"Wait."

Ghost stopped.

"Why would you do this?" Yami asked.

"Well, to be honest, I actually thought you would have her killed. I was ready to kill her ands make you realize the impact it would have had on you and your other friends. But since you gave up dueling to save her, well, let's just say I changed my mind. Goodbye forever Yami. It's time for my soul to be lost to the darkness," Ghost said as he began fading slowly away.

As Ghost's body finished fading, the scenery around Yami began to change. Suddenly, he found himself in his room back at the Game Shop. He looked at his bedside table where his deck lay. However, he found two of them.

* * *

Well, that's it. I actually didn't think I would finish this fic. Silly me. 


End file.
